vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Angel Emfrbl/"Sounds/Looks like..."
And here it is, with Chika... The old "sounds like" opinion is rearing its ugly head. I've wanted to discuss this for a while now. but I haven't because I wasn't in the "discuss this" mood. This tends to be an overlap with "looks like" opinion because its got many things that can be said as an overlap of the same problems and reasons they are brought up time and time again. Lets get to he basics. Finding something original is near impossible. I'm not one of those who believes the old "there is no such thing as originality because everything been done before" because... Hello! We're not in the caveman age so somewhere along the lines, an original though or idea HAD to have been expressed to get from there to now. Sure, its all based on previous ideas, but there is no lack of originality at all, even in todays modern life. Yet it gets harder and harder to find original ideas and often people really on the established to make things work. This is not a bad thing, as its solid and already gives you an idea of how something will fair prior to doing it. So the whole "like" argument is something justified and anyone trying to pretend any Vocaloid is a unique thing that looks and sound original is just blinded by their own short shortsightedness. They don't see passed Miku and see the 100 years of culture that lead up to her creation. Everything she is came out of the culture that made her, the reason she is successful is she builds on what was already previously established and was the right thing in the right place at the right time to get noticed. And we're just talking about design so far... So why, with that in mind do people what to argue over chika's voice? How is any of this relivent? Well, no ifs and buts... Chika sounds like Gumi. Not EXACTLY like her, but near enough that she is the first Vocaloid I've had to listen twice to to get an idea on her vocal and separate what makes her unqiue from Gumi. Kokone was already on the way there, Chika hit it on the mark, whether or not its been done on purpose is another matter, but its done. chika souns like Gumi and anyone who is denying that is either pretending Chika doesn't or is hearing something different to the rest of us ('m not insulting anyone, as this can be taken as good or bad depending on your view as it means your hearing the unique traits or pretending there is no similairites). :-/ The issue with Gumi is she is like Miku, popular. But not too popular everyone is sound on her vocal and even producing crap wouldn't have a no-risk factor. Basically, Gum is popular enough to compete with CFM vocaloids - thats all. The trouble is experimenting with Gumi is a risky factor. They already backed down from Falsetto Gumi, producing instead Kokone, whose does sound similar to Gumi, and likely done on purpose for similar reasons Chika sounds like Gumi. Basically, it seems right now Internet co is experimenting with vocals like Gumi to see what they can produce. This is logical to use like-vocals instead of Gumi herself as it means they don't have to fork out every time on Gumi's licensing fees and don't have to risk Gumi's reputation or producing crap in her name. If its not the case and this wasn't deliberate, this is also not our first encounter with the issue of two vocals sounding alike. as I said, the trouble with the established Music industry is that people like certain vocals. Go to an opera and you expect the vocalists to sound like opera singers, not jazz singers. And hell... Even Wat compares vocals with each other... And he makes Vocaloids. Basically, no two vocaloids are a unique special snowflake. And again, this is something that is a result of the culture the Vocaloids are being released into. This is why Miku isn't the best vocaloid to introduce people to s well for the first time when they encounter Vocaloid and often other English Vocaloids do a better job. Culture is something that develops over time based on popular trends and is somethng that every Vocaloid faces when thrown onto the market. It can produce vocaloids with similair traits on their designs. Likewise produces similar traits on their voice. And at the end of the day, Vocaloid is a commercial product... Experimental vocals, like Gahcapoid, don't always met warm welcoming as their going against the established culture. So sell what people already have, as strange as that seems, is sometimes better. :-/ I'll give another example right. I bought Harvest Moon: tale of two towns, simply because I played 1 Harvest moon game previously and enjoyed it. I'm reluctant to buy some other games because I don't "know" them. The only gamble 3Ds games I bought were Planet Crushers, which I hate and "Demon King box" which actually wasn't too bad... Lots of people are buying Miku vocal because they know of Miku, they are less likely to buy the other Vocaloids because they don't know them so well. So yeah... The conclusion is people are just making a fuss over nothing about the "like" issue. Just deal with it guys, relax! y only issue is Internet co has produced 3 vocals now with similar traits... Which can be seen as a bad thing because it means their lacking in variety. :-/ Category:Blog posts